


Always Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain James Hook Sobbing Another Time, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Hook struggles with his emotions for the woman he loves before her spirit haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Smile

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*You always smiled near me, Cecilia* Captain James Hook thought. He smiled as he sat on his bed. A sudden frown replaced his happy expression. *You almost always smiled. Tears replaced your smile after my elder sibling captured your ship. You also discovered I lied about my pirate life and refused to marry me.*

Captain Hook began to tremble with anger. *Perhaps you are happy in the spirit world, Cecilia. Are you happy without me by your side?* Captain Hook looked down while his frown remained. *Are you going to smile again if our paths cross in the spirit world? Perhaps we won’t be together another time, Cecilia.*

Tears formed in Captain Hook’s eyes. *A part of me will always loathe you for refusing to marry me, Cecilia. The other part wishes for you to be happy. Please smile.*

Captain Hook smiled again. *Perhaps I’m in the wrong world. I should be with you, Cecilia. I wish to protect you now, my betrothed. I’m willing to suffer for you.* He seemed thoughtful.

*I understand. I understand everything now.* Captain Hook still smiled. *It’s fine if you aren’t with me now, Cecilia.*

Captain Hook gasped the minute Cecilia’s spirit materialized by his bed. He blushed after she kissed his face. 

The spirit smiled before she vanished.

Captain Hook’s smile returned after he saw how happy Cecilia was. Many tears ran down his face. ‘’It’s fine if you aren’t with me now, Cecilia.’’ 

 

The End


End file.
